1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic device, such as a heel relief device, comprising a shaft capable of at least partially encircling at least a lower part of a leg, a foot part having a front end, a saucer-shaped heel part connecting the foot part to the shaft, and a continuous bearing surface arranged between the front end of the foot part and the heel part, the bearing surface constituting a lower closure of the orthopedic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthopedic devices of this type are used, for example, after bone fractures in the heel or rear portion of a foot, the main purpose being to relieve the heel bone from pressure while the fracture heals and to position it so that it floats freely without contact. Such an orthopedic device is disclosed, for instance, in German utility model No. 94 20 046.7, which is not a printed publication under U.S. patent law.
These known orthopedic devices permit a dorsal contact of the shaft with the calf and a support of the arch, which on the one hand assures a free-floating positioning of the heel bone and, on the other hand, enables almost normal walking in a manner reminiscent of modern ski boots. The heel part of such an orthopedic device extends rearwardly, and its saucer shape provides a rounded rear edge therefor. In this way, the forces generated when the foot is put down are transmitted during the motion from the heel part to the shaft in contact with the calf. As the foot motion proceeds, the freely floating heel bone is not subjected to any load because the ensuing forces are transmitted to the arch of the foot.
A tight tying and constriction of the lower leg muscles is not necessary because of the dorsal contact of the shaft with the calf and the arch support, which is obtained by arranging an arc at the inside of the foot, which rises substantially perpendicularly from the front edge of the heel and reaches its apex substantially at the level of the upper beginning of the heel part rounding and from which the opposite flank of the arc decends flatter towards the toe end of the foot part. Also unnecessary is an elevation of the shoe sole at the healthy foot because the orthopedic device positions the broken foot only about 1 to 2 cm higher.
Despite the obvious advantages of such known orthopedic devices, the fact remains that they must be built individually for each foot because the arch support is an integral part of the device. The device may be produced by thermoforming, different shaping tools being required for different sizes and for the left and right foot. This makes the manufacture expensive because the shaping tools are costly. In addition, these orthopedic devices require an undesirable store of different sizes and the left and right foot.